Cleanin up the Slipperies
by Kinkybuttstuff
Summary: Mr. Clean wants to clean up Coran with his tongue


Mr. Clean couldn't believe it. He'd cleaned every surface, from tabletops to showers. But never had he ever wanted to clean someone's body with his tongue as much as when he was with Coran.

"Good day, Mr. Clean," Coran said, skating over on a river of sweat. The dripping from his pores made Mr. Clean's mouth water.

Mr. Clean couldn't shake the thought of all the juices slipping around Coran, he found it hard to think up a way to continue the exchange.

"Uh, good day to you too, Coran," Mr. Clean said, his voice the slightest bit shaky.

As he watched Coran skate around the ship on his glistening streaks, Mr. Clean's mind started to...wander. He thought about Coran's skintight spacesuit falling away, revealing the wet chest for him to clean inch by inch.

Coran stopped to look at Mr. Clean, him being the slightest bit concerned.

"You all right there? You seem a little... bothered?"

Mr. Clean looked up at the other man, but didn't reply. He instead licked his lips, leaving Coran confused and just a bit more concerned.

"Hellooooo? Mr. Clean?" Coran moved in slightly, inspecting Mr. Clean's face. He could see the drops of sweat leaving each individual pore on his face. He followed a particularly fat one's path, watching it drip down Coran's forehead, travel through his gloriously wrinkled face, and disappear down his collar.

Mr. Clean reached a hand out, wiping some sweat onto his fingers before bringing the hand to his mouth to have a taste. He licked his fingers provocatively, hoping Coran would catch on.

Coran's eyes widened for half a second. Seeing Mr. Clean lick his sweat off his fingers made something in the pit of his stomach curl up with something he hadn't felt in years-desire.

"It's been 10,000 years," Coran leaned in and said to the other man, wanting him to understand that it's been a while. Mr. Clean smirked, and shrugged it off.

"Well, Coran, it's comforting to know I'll be the best you've had in years, even if I'm bad."

Coran glanced down at Mr. Clean's tenting pants, noticing the ample size of the barely-concealed boner. "I don't think I will have to worry about you being bad," he said, smirking.

Mr. Clean smiled at that, placing his hands onto Coran's hips. His intention had been to back him onto the control panel behind him, but due to the sweat constantly pouring out of the other man, he slipped and fell on his ass like an idiot.

Coran looked down at the muscular hunk of a man laying on the ground below him. Even though he stood above him, he had the feeling of submissiveness to him. He lowered himself down, straddling Mr. Clean's hips between his thighs. Within seconds, both their clothes were soaked through with sweat, drawing them closer together.

Mr. Clean felt like the room had gotten significantly hotter in the past few seconds. He placed his hands on Coran's hips again, and felt the other man grind into him.

"Mm Coran, I think we'd be better off with significantly less clothes on, yeah?"

Coran nodded wordlessly, looking with half-lidded eyes. Slowly, tantalizingly, he undid his shirt, revealing a beautiful, liver spotted chest. Mr. Clean reached up slowly, reverently running his hands along the seams of his aged, leathery skin.

Coran slipped his hands under the other man's shirt, holding onto his waist and leaning down and placing a kiss onto his lips. Mr. Clean's face was already wet from the sweat pouring from Coran's face, but he honestly couldn't care less.

Mr. Clean tried to be slick and flip them both over, but slipped in Coran's sweat again. Coran fell forward into his pal and Mr. Clean gasped.

"Getting sensitive down there, eh?" Coran leaned back, letting his hand wander down to Mr. Clean's zipper and belt. Mr. Clean grabbed hungrily at any part thst he could get at-Coran's pecs, waist, sides, everything.

His hands slipped around. 'Dude, fuck the slippys,' he thought to himself, grabbing a fistful of Coran's hair in one hand and tangling the other in his gorgeous moustache.

"Coran, I want you to touch me. I want to feel you inside of me," he breathed out.

Coran breathed out, tickling Mr. Clean's hand with his steaming hot breath. Mr. Clean thought he heard words escape with it, but he wasn't sure until Coran whispered it again. "Yes..."

Coran pulled off Mr. Clean's shirt, its presence beginning to annoy him. He ran his hands up his exposed torso, coating it in his juices. He kissed down his stomach, tickling his a little with his moustache.

Mr. Clean shuddered as Coran got closer and closer to his dick. He lifted himself ever so slightly to reach for his sponge-shaped belt buckle, and Coran's moustache twitched as he smiled in approval for the clenching abs below his hairy lips.

"C-Coran, please," Mr. Clean moaned. He wanted to feel Coran touch him, and Coran was moving a bit too slow for his liking.

Coran glanced up and smiled, finally undressing the lower half of the other man and placing a kiss onto the tip of his cock.

A chill ran up Mr Clean's spine as Coran closed his mouth over top of the end of his dick. Mr. Clean gasped as he gave a hard suck on the tip, grabbing harder at his moustache.

Coran's sweat dripped into Mr. Cleans pubes, which happened to be soap bubbles. Coran used the weird mixture as a lubricant to pump up and down his shaft with his hand. Mr. Clean moaned loudly, thrusting up into his touch.

Mr Clean tried to thrust deeper into Coran's mouth, but he expertly moved back avoid any further pleasure for him. Coran looked up at Mr. Clean, not removing his mouth or saying anything at all. Instead, he gave him a look that was lust-filled and aggressive. His moustache was covered in sweat, soap, and precum, making Mr Clean uncomfortable since it was dirty, turning him on even more with the urge to clean it for him, but even more so as Coran continued to slide his mouth over Mr Cleans dick.

MR. CLEAN CAME ONTO CORAN'S MOUSTACHE AND CORAN CHUCKLED BEFORE STICKING OUT HIS TONGUE TO LICK IT OUT.

"YOU TASTE LIKE SOAP," SAID CORAN, MILDLY PUT OFF BY THE TASTE. HE TRIED TO STAND UP BUT ENDED UP SLIPPING RIGHT BACK DOWN CUZ THE FUCKIN SLIPPYS. MR. CLEAN LAUGHED BEFORE FLIPPING THEM OVER SO HE WAS ON TOP.

MR. CLEAN TOOK THE FUCKING OPPORTUNITY TO KISS CORAN. HE WENT IN HARD AND FORCED HIS TONGUE INSIDE; CORAN UNAWARE THAT MR. CLEAN COULD GO EVEN ROUGHER. MR. CLEAN POSITIONED HIS DICK AT CORANS ASSHOLE AND LOOKED AT HIM FOR PERMISSION. CORAN IGNORED HIS LOOK AND CONTINUED TO MAKE OUT WITH HIM AS MR. CLEAN PUT HIS CLEAN ASS COCK IN CORANS ASS IN ONE SWIFT MOVE.

CORAN MOANED LOUDLY, HIS MOUSTACHE TWITCHING IN UNISON WITH HIS ASSHOLE. HE BUCKED HIS HIPS TO MEET MR. CLEAN'S THRUSTS AS THEY CAME, AND MR. CLEAN HAD NEVER BEEN MORE THANKFUL FOR THE SLIPPYS. HE FUCKIN KEPT THRUSTING INTO CORAN AND CORAN'S ASSHOLE ABSORBED MR. CLEAN'S PRECUM LIKE A SPONGE

"FASTER!" CORAN SCREAMED AS MR CLEAN FOLLOWED HIS COMMAND. CORAN MOANED LOUDLY, MR. CLEAN TRYING TO HOLD ON HIS LOW GROANS. CORAN GAVE OUT A LOUDER MOAN AND SQUIRTED A THICK, WHITE SUBSTANCE ALL OVER THE FLOOR. MR. CLEAN HADN'T CUM AFTER BEING INSIDE CORAN, BUT HE PULLED OUT ANYWAY. "TIME TO CLEAN YOUR FLOOR UP." HE SAID AS HE RAPIDLY MOVED HIS HANDS OVER HIS DICK AND SQUIRTED WHITE, BUBBLY SOAP ON THE FLOOR.

MR. CLEAN GRABBED CORAN BY THE FEET AND STARTED USING HIM AS A MOP TO WIPE THE FLOOR. HE PUSHED CORAN AROUND AND TBH IT WASNT THAT HARD BECAUSE OF THE FUCKIN SLIPPYS.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" THE BOYS HEARD ALLURA SAY FROM THE DOOR.

"JUST CLEANING UP PRINCESS, THOUGHT WE'D MAKE USE OF THE SLIPPYS WHILE I'VE GOT EM," CORAN REPLIED.

ALLURA DECIDED IT WAS BEST NOT TO QUESTION THE TWO MEN AND LEFT THEM TO THEIR ACTIVITIES

MR. CLEAN DRAGGED CORIN ROUGHLY ACROSS THE FLOOR; THE LIQUID HE WAS BEING DRAGGED IN WAS A MIX OF ALIEN CUM, SOAP CUM, AND SWEAT. CORAN FOUND HIMSELF TO BE ENJOYING THIS, AS IT GAVE HIM A WONDERFUL VIEW UP AT MR. CLEAN. MEANWHILE THEY BOTH HEARD FOOTSTEPS COMING FROM THE DOOR. CORAN ASSUMED THAT IT WAS JUST PRINCESS ALLURA AGAIN, BUT BEFORE HE COULD SHOO HER OFF, THE DOOR OPENED. "HEY CORAN, PIDGE WAS WONDERING WHERE THE-" KEITH STARED AT CORAN AND MR. CLEAN, BEGINNING TO TEAR UP IN DISBELIEF.

"WOAH KEITH! HOLD THE PHONE!" MR. CLEAN YELLED AS HE PICKED UP CORAN AND RAN OVER TO THE BOY, PROCEEDING TO DROP CORAN AT HIS FEET AND WIPE UP HIS TEARS.

KEITH LOOKED DOWN AND THEN BACK UP, HIS TEARS FALLING FASTER AS MR. CLEAN MOPPED UP HIS TEARS WITH CORAN.

"Oh, number four! W-would you look at that! Me and my colleague were just cleaning me up from the slipperies!" Coran said.

"I thought you said you didn't have the slipperies?" Keith asked through tears, which Mr clean furiously cleaned up as soon as they fell by whipping Coran side to side.

"Ahhh, slight miscalculation. Anyway, OH! I think I hear Lance calling! He's uhhh...saying how he can beat you at sucking dick any day!"

"WHAT?" Keith said. "I'LL SHOW HIM!"


End file.
